


you're so cheesy

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: joshler oneshots [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>PROMPT: josh and tyler share a bed for the thousandth time but tyler gets super emotional after watching some romcom and fluff happens (very common prompt i kno but its a classic fave)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so cheesy

tyler and josh have just finsihed waching some shitty romcom that tyler can barely remeber the details of, but what he does know is that he is very much in see of some sort of sensual action, maybe even a bit of romance, but mostly sensual.

he starts with getting closer to josh as he turns out the lights, letting their knees touch. then, he casually presses one hand aganist josh’s chest, who throws an arm over tyler, pulling them together a bit more. 

at this point, tyler felt like his chest was caving in a bit, and he thinks he could cry it out in josh’s arms. but he’s not going to do that. that’s stepping over the line of weirder he’s going for.

tyler coughs slightly, waiting a moment and then bringing a hand to cup at josh’s cheek. tyler is really glad he doesn’t pull away. josh scrunches his face up under tyler’s touch, and tyle sighs softly.

“ty,” josh mumbles, and he panics a bit, but doesn’t pull his hand away. “it’s dark.” is all josh says, and tyler relaxes a bit with a small laugh. josh also lets out a laugh not saying anything else.

“not to me,” tyler replies, and the words are coming out before he can get a grib on what they are saying. “you’re all the light i need.” tyler wants to die a little bit, but josh is laughing again, moving so he can press their noses together.

“you’re so cheesy ty. i kind of love it.” josh states, and tyler can feel josh’s breath on his lips and he feels like he’s choking up.

“i kind of love you.” tyler blurts out, and josh doesn’t say anything, but there is the faintest exchange of a kiss between the two.

they fall asleep, and tyler think’s his heart is going to explode.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
